


How To Be A Bohemian

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: A guidebook. A history. A discussion. A work of art.Here’s to the resistance.





	How To Be A Bohemian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



There are no rules. There are no rules to art, and therefore, no rules to Bohemia. We create it, but it has the ability to be destroyed. 

 

But it always returns. Bohemia always returns. 


End file.
